


Kismet (longer than fate can)

by Shadespaces



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Be patient with me sksksks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadespaces/pseuds/Shadespaces
Summary: Mina was everyone’s and everyone hoped she’s theirs too, alone.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoi Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Im Nayeon, Yoo Jeongyeon/Myou Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Kismet (longer than fate can)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not the whole Campus, but Sana’s not the only one and that makes it more complicated than it should be.

Mina

Sana thought of her first thing in the morning and a smile made its way through her lips for the first time just after she woke up.

Mina and her beautiful smile, Mina and her marvellous brain, Mina and her angelic laugh and basically just Mina who makes her heart sputter thousands of butterflies down to her belly.

She has 5 minutes remaining before she actually have to start her day and it is spent thinking of the love of her life - well it’s not like she’s the only one so yup, there’s no one to blame. She closed her eyes just for a moment and tried to think of Mina holding her hand yesterday when she tripped on an invincible rock (she swears she saw one) on their way to the library asking if she was okay and just like a love struck fool she pretended as if she was shot a bullet so that Mina would hold her longer that intended.

With that memory in mind, she tried to move her ankle to check if it still works and magically it doesn’t hurt that much at all.

“You look like a pervert”

Sana snapped her eyes wide open and bolted out of her bed while throwing daggers with her look to Momo’s direction.

Momo still looked at her with confusion drawn on her face. “Why are you smiling while moving your foot like that? Sana have you lost your mind?”

“Yah Momo-yah! It’s not like that! But I might have just lost my heart again. Oh my gosh, if you just have the slightest idea of what happened.” Sana stated with a love struck fool smile returning. Momo grimaced at the sight (Imagine sana with all her bed hair messed up with dried saliva on the corner of her mouth like yuck!) Momo briefed internally.

“Nope Satang, it’s definitely your mind.” Momo stated while shaking her head.

“And Sana, why are you still not dressed? As far as I could remember we are classmates on my first subject”

“And maybe that subject is starting in ten minutes.” Momo left their room with a smug look on her face while shaking her head, as she heard a loud curse from Sana whose maybe on her way to the bathroom now.

Oh fuck indeed

-

Let’s be real unlike other college movie dramas out there, Mina is not that girl which every student on the campus is pining for. Maybe because she’s super shy and introverted. She likes her peace and she protects it earnestly. She’s not even as half as popular compared to Momo who’s the captain of the baseball team or Sana who’s known as the Campus sweet heart.

But Mina has a magnetic pull on her that makes her glow when you actually get to be with her. It doesn’t hit you in the face square fare but the feelings are raw, you can feel them seeping from your fingertips all the way to your heart and suddenly all your nerves are as much as ignited as a surprise rainy afternoon, in a scorching heat of September.

Sana was being swarmed by countless concern from different people whom she may have hanged out with in the past but could barely remember when she heard a faint voice calling out for her.

“Satang”

Sana’s head automatically turned to where the voice came from. It looks like that voice is much more special compared to the other’s because she could hear it above other people in this large cafeteria that they were in. It’s distinct way of making Sana’s heart and mind to remember.

She was right it was Mina. Her Mina.

Standing 10 meters away from the crowd that was around her was Mina calling out for her. Okay she thought this is unusual to happen.

As fast as she could she bid farewell to her friends and went right away to her. The smile plastered on her face becoming more prominent in every step closer to the Angel in disguised as a human.

“Mina-yah, what’s the matter? I know you hate crowded places, why are you here in this time of the day?”

She led Mina to a more quiet side of the place as fast as she could when she felt Mina reaching out for her hand as if to slow her down.

They have held hands more than she could ever remember and it was nothing new for the both of them it doesn’t even count as a romantic gesture for Sana (but it does make her heart skip a beat- especially if Mina initiates because Duh its not most of the time). Holding Mina’s hand feels like the sun during summer or a day filled of snow when it’s winter. It feels like everything is okay in the world and most probably it has a feeling of coming home.

“Sana slow down, you hurt your foot remember? I knew you wouldn’t do anything about it so I took the liberty to buy you a soothing ointment.”

If her heart could swell from the adoration she feels for this girl who’s concern is evident on her face, she might already have suffered from heart attack.

“Minari, I’m fine now. See?”

They settled down on the bench under a tree where there are less people around and Sana with her childish heart, or mind (you choose) jumped around to show Mina she’s perfectly okay now.

“Well that’s weird, yesterday you hugged me so tight because you said it looks like you sprained them badly, Sana-yah.”

“I almost carried you to the school infirmary if I wasn’t so scared of it my self” Sana gulped her non existent saliva. Maybe the timeline and her acting didn’t really match that well.

“I even surprised my self this morning Minari! Maybe you are just all that I need to be better!” Sana hopes under the thicklayers of Mina’s oblivion, she’ll start to take the hint.

It is in Sana’s nature to be the biggest flirt anyone could meet. She enjoys making people flustered around her. She takes pride of how many people are under her feet with just mere empty words yet the only person she ever wanted doesn’t even acknowledge her presence (in the way that she desires).

And when Mina just laughed at her not supposed to be silliness, with her gums showing and all, maybe Sana thought it’s enough for her.

“And Mina, you can’t even lift me, what are you trying to say you’ll carry me? I will just get injured more.”

Mina pouted at the accusation which Sana found endearing so she decided to tease her once again. “When we were kids, do you remember when I hurt my knees and I started crying? You told me to stop and tried to carry my bag for me, you ended up not being able to, so you sat beside me and cried too! We looked like fools Minari.”

“Yah! It’s not my fault you bring so many useless stuffs inside your bag Satang!” Mina defended herself from Sana who’s about to die laughing her ass out.

“Or maybe you should stop being careless Sana-yah. I’m always about to lose my mind when you’re being clumsy.”

Sana sat at the table in front of Mina, the girl in between her legs and gestured for her to move closer. She bent down and reached for Mina’s face, placing both of her hands on her cheeks.

“As long as Mitang is okay, Satang is too. So you don’t have to worry, hmm?”

“You always say that but it doesn’t make me feel okay when you’re not” Even if Mina’s words are squished because Sana’s hands are on her cheeks, it doesn’t make Sana’s heart feel so differently.

It hurts so good when Mina’s being selfless. Maybe she really is an angel that was lost on earth looking for her wings.

Or maybe someone like Sana doesn’t really deserve someone like Mina.

Mina laid her head on her lap and her hands went to stroke Mina’s hair. Mina tends to relax when her hair is being caressed especially when it is Sana’s fingers.

Other people look at Mina with envy because who wouldn’t? Sana is sweet to everybody, she just radiates so much energy from her and there was never a dull moment when there is Sana, the Epitome of Light and Happiness.

But when it is with Mina, it is a different type of sweetness. With Mina, she finds solace and peace. With Mina, she doesn’t have to exert effort to liven up the place. With Mina, she’s just Sana that loves Mina and nothing more. With Mina, she’s just Sana.

-

She felt her phone vibrate inside her pocket and saw a message from Momo.

Are you with Mina?

She ignored it.

Three Minutes had passed.

She looked at the sleeping beauty on her lap. Her fingers on Mina’s hair made it’s way to the bridge of the girl’s nose, touching a part of perfection itself.

And then she remembered something. She fished out her phone from her pocket and replied.

Yeah.

Her selfishness lasted for 5 minutes. Way longer than before. It’s disturbing.

-

She was about to surpass her high score when she felt movements from her lap. Mina is waking up.

She immediately abandoned her game and locked her phone screen.

“Look Mina! You drooled on my pants!” Mina’s sleepy eyes doubled its size at the accusation she deemed unnecessary for Sana to shout for other people to hear.

“What?” Words of in denial are probably swarming on her head, Sana is so sure of it. She just loves being playful around Mina, finding her blushing face endearing every moment.

“I didn’t! Now everyone who heard it thinks I’m a drooler, in which for the love of Jihyo, I’m not.”

“Oh, its okaaay. Doesn’t make you less cute-er” Sana shrugged. “By the way, Momo and I are going for a coffee before her practice, you wanna come?”

“Shit, speaking of coffee, what time is it?” The timbre of panic is evident on the girl’s voice as she pulled Sana’s hand to look at the time on her wristwatch.

“Satang I don’t think I can, I have to tutor someone today. I’m already late for 30 mins.”

“You do tutoring now? Why? I thought you hated it.” Mina doesn’t really tutor anyone else aside from Momo and well Sana too albeit occasionally.

“It’s complicated, but I think I need to go now.”

Curiosity is killing her. Mina is a given genius, anyone who’s thriving for a higher grade would kneel just for Mina to tutor them but Mina hates it because she thinks it’s awkward and a waste of time. A reason why Momo feels like boasting on every living things she could talk to, because Mina made an exception for her.

She quicken her steps to catch up on the girl who’s in a hurry. “Mina I’ll go there with you.”

Mina held her hand to support her because she thinks Sana’s faking her recovery so that she wouldn’t worry. Sana didn’t even have the heart to break free because she’s loving it too. She snickered at her own thought when she felt Mina intertwining their fingers for the first time she could ever remember. It was always her who initiates skin ships like this, and she can feel the rushing of blood on her face.

Sometimes she thinks Mina knows. Sometimes she thinks Mina returns her feelings too. Sometimes she wishes all of her thoughts are true.

But then they’re not because Momo feels like this too. Momo feels the same way as she do.

It has even been a long time since Sana concluded that who Mina is when she’s with Sana, is who Mina is when she’s with Momo. And that doesn’t make her extra special.

Because Momo fell the same way as Sana did.

Speaking of Momo, she would not appreciate who Mina’s going to tutor. All hell will break loose and Sana just knows it.

She gripped harder at the hand she’s currently holding.

“Mitang, you know this is trouble right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of making a twitter account so I would be more encouraged to write because you seeeee I’m a baby Once uwuuu. I need friends from this fandom so help me out? 
> 
> And oh, what do you think about 2na?


End file.
